The Castle
by miiyamii
Summary: Haruno Sakura sudah diperingatkan oleh Sang Bibi untuk menjauhi The Castle, namun pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Hinata justru menyeretnya pada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan keluarganya. Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, kaya, dan berbahaya. Masa lalu memaksanya untuk menjadi salah satu anggota dari kaum satanism. Bisakah Sakura melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona Sasuke? AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE CASTLE**_

Copyright © 2014 by Miiyamii

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**BAB I**

Sakura Haruno yang sedang membantu Sang Bibi mengupas puluhan apel di depan teras rumah, mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah utara, menatap dengan seksama pada bangunan rumah berdinding bata kusam yang menjulang tinggi.

Dari cerita penduduk setempat, Sakura mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah besar dengan lingkungan yang tidak biasa—berada di tengah Padang Belantara. Walau dilihat dari kejauhan, rumah itu memberikan kesan 'lama' berwibawa yang angkuh dan juga kesan keseriusan patriakal yang sangat menonjol. Sakura tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah besar itu, karena rumah itu tampak seperti tak berpenghuni.

"_The Castle_."

Sakura menoleh mendengar perkataan Bibi Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya itu tampaknya mengetahui bahwa keponakannya berhenti mengupas apel untuk memandangi rumah besar indah yang letaknya di Padang Belantara itu.

"_The Castle_?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Bibinya, dia terlihat bingung.

Wanita tua lincah bertubuh montok dengan rambut yang belum sepenuhnya beruban itu mengangguk. "Orang-orang Circlewoods menamai tempat itu …" dia menunjuk ke arah bangunan tua yang berada di tengah Padang Belantara yang letaknya ratusan meter dari rumah mereka, menggunakan jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang memegang pisau untuk mengupas buah, "—_The Castle_. Karena bangunannya sangat besar dan tampak seperti kastil jika dilihat dari jarak dekat."

Wajah Sakura berseri membayangkannya. Walau mempunyai sifat tomboy dan mandiri, gadis muda itu sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, dia memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang Puteri dan tinggal di rumah besar bak istana seperti _The Castle_. Sakura berpikir bahwa pemilik _The Castle_ pastilah orang yang sangat kaya.

Bibi Tsunade tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengupas apelnya, dia kemudian berkata ; "Anakku, apa yang terlihat bagus diluar tidak selalu baik di dalamnya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Maksud Bibi?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Teruslah mengupas apel. Bibi akan bercerita tentang orang yang memiliki rumah besar itu, dan … jangan sekali-kali menyela Bibi."

"Uh. Oh. Iya Bi," jawab Sakura buru-buru mengambil pisau yang dia letakan dalam ember kayu yang penuh dengan buah apel, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengupas apelnya.

"Awalnya _The Castle_ adalah sebuah rumah tua milik Tuan Madara. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, Tuan Madara merupakan salah satu orang penting dalam system pemerintahan Negara kita—dia anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tuan Madara memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik." Mata Bibi Tsunade menerawang membayangkan sosok rupawan Puteri Tuan Madara, walau sudah empat belas tahun berlalu, dia masih mengingat rupa gadis itu dengan jelas. "Namanya Mikoto. Dia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Bibi."

Sakura pura-pura mencibir tak terima mendengar ada gadis lain yang lebih cantik darinya. Diusianya yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun, Sakura selalu dipuji sebagai gadis paling cantik di Circlewoods, dan … dia memang cantik. Wajahnya ayu, kulitnya seputih pualam, hidungnya mungil dan mancung, rambutnya merah muda bergelombang indah, serta mata hijaunya memperlihatkan kesan mandiri dan kekanakan yang memikat.

"Kalau kau hidup di Jaman Bibi, kau pasti iri melihat kecantikannya, Nak. Bibi serius. Orang-orang Circlewoods menggambarkan Mikoto sebagai lambang kecantikan-kesempurnaan Inggris setinggi enam kaki, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya bersih, dan wajahnya luar biasa cantik. Dia memiliki rambut gelap dan mata hitam yang dalam. Tuan Madara sangat menyayangi Mikoto. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya, setelah Sang Istri meninggal."

"Dibesarkan dengan segala kesempurnaan duniawi membuat Mikoto jadi agak besar kepala, dan terlalu pemilih untuk urusan jodoh. Banyak lelaki dari seluruh penjuru Britania Raya datang melamarnya, tua, muda, kaya, miskin. Mereka semua ditolak."

"Hingga akhirnya Mikoto menjatuhkan pilihan kepada seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Rusia yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas. Tuan Madara tidak menyetujui pilihan Puterinya, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena dia begitu menyayangi Mikoto."

Sakura tertegun. Dia mendengarkan cerita Bibi Tsunade dengan seksama.

"Setelah menikah, Mikoto dan suaminya tinggal bersama Sang Ayah di _The Castle_. Semua penduduk Circlewoods berharap pernikahan mereka bahagia. Namun menurut gosip yang disebarkan oleh salah satu pelayan perempuan bermulit besar di _The Castle_, hubungan antara Tuan Madara dan menantunya tidak harmonis. Mereka sering bertengkar. Dan … tiga bulan kemudian …" suara Bibi Tsunade merendah, seperti hendak menceritakan sebuah klimaks dari film horror yang membuat Sakura penasaran, "—penduduk Circlewoods menemukan mayat Tuan Madara di depan Kantor Walikota."

Tarikan napas keras terdengar jelas dari arah Sakura. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Apakah menantunya yang membunuh?"

Bibi Tsunade menyipitkan mata pada Sakura pertanda dia tidak suka disela saat bercerita.

"Oh. Baiklah Bi, aku tidak akan menyela lagi." Sakura membuat gerakan seperti mengunci dan menggembok mulutnya sendiri.

"Polisi menduga bahwa Tuan Madara terkena serangan jantung, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penusukan, penganiayaan, dan bahkan pemukulan. Ada yang bilang bahwa dia diracun, tapi bagian forensik tidak menemukan tanda-tanda racun dalam tubuhnya."

"Itu berarti dia benar-benar kena serangan jantung?" Sakura cengengesan saat Sang Bibi kembali memelototinya. "Baik Bi, aku tutup mulut. Maaf. Aku tidak akan keceplosan menyela lagi."

Bibi Tsunade mendesah. "Tapi yang membuat polisi bingung adalah gambar besar seperti gambar lambang kaum satanic (pemuja setan) ada di TKP. Mayat Tuan Madara diletakan di tengah gambar itu."

Berarti Tuan Madara dibunuh oleh pemuja setan? Atau … Iblis? Sakura bergidik. Dia tidak berani menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Lima tahun setelah kematian Tuan Madara. Fugaku, suami Mikoto, juga meninggal. Orang-orang menemukan mayatnya hanyut di sungai dengan luka cabikan mengerikan di seluruh tubuh. Mereka berasumsi bahwa Fugaku diserang binatang buas saat berburu."

Bibi Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Dia sudah sepenuhnya berhenti mengupas apel.

"Setelah kematian suaminya, beredar rumor bahwa Mikoto mulai terganggu jiwanya. Dia lebih sering berkeliaran tak tentu arah di seluruh penjuru Circlewoods. Dia bahkan tidak mau merawat anak-anaknya lagi," ujar Bibi Tsunade dengan nada sedih. "Mikoto memiliki dua orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak perempuan itu lahir tepat di hari kematian Ayahnya. Dan hal-hal anehpun kemudian terjadi."

"Para pelayan di _The Castle_ satu-persatu menghilang tanpa jejak. Mikoto beralasan bahwa pelayan-pelayan itu telah menjadi pencuri yang membawa kabur uang dan perhiasannya. Setelah itu … satu-persatu anak gadis penduduk Circlewoods yang mulai beranjak remaja, setiap beberapa bulan sekali akan menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Mereka diculik. Ada sekitar dua belas gadis remaja yang hilang. Dan ketika si penculik hendak mengambil gadis ketiga belas, para penduduk memergokinya. Dan mereka akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Mikoto Uchiha." Bibi Tsunade kembali terdiam. Sorot matanya menyimpan keperihatinan yang mendalam.

"Dia … Mikoto. Perempuan itu sudah gila. Dia beranggapan bahwa keluarganya sudah dikutuk oleh setan. Menurut Mikoto, Ayah dan Suaminya telah dibunuh setan. Jadi dia menculik dan membunuhi para gadis remaja sebagai tumbal untuk setan, agar dia tidak mengganggu anak-anaknya."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar kisah Mikoto.

"Mikoto mengubur korban-korbannya di belakang _The Castle_. Dan setelah kubur-kubur yang menyerupai gundukan tanah basah itu digali, para penduduk akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pelayan-pelayan _The Castle_ waktu itu bukannya menghilang karena mencuri perhiasan majikannya. Mereka menghilang karena dibunuh—ikut dijadikan tumbal untuk iblis."

"Ya Tuhan, itu tidak masuk akal. Itu kejam dan … sesat," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar, namun anehnya kali ini Bibi Tsunade tidak menegur.

"Penduduk tentu tidak percaya dengan cerita Mikoto, mereka menganggapnya gila. Daripada membawa Mikoto ke Penjara, mereka lebih memilih membawanya ke sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang ada di London."

Sakura menunduk. Dia baru menyadari kalau semua apel telah dikupas kulitnya. Ternyata tangan Bibi Tsunade sama seperti mulutnya, konsisten bekerja dan berbicara, walau tadi sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Apa Mikoto masih hidup? Apa dia masih ada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa di London? Atau dia sudah dibebaskan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan wanita gila seperti Mikoto masih bebas berkeliaran.

Bibi Tsunade menggeleng. Dia memindahkan apel-apel yang sudah dikupas itu ke sebuah wadah ember kayu berisi air bersih.

"Delapan hari setelah dikurung di ruang isolasi Rumah Sakit Jiwa … dia mati. Katanya dia mati kelaparan. Mikoto menolak untuk makan dan minum. Dia bersikeras ingin pulang ke _The Castle_ agar bisa tinggal bersama anak-anaknya," jelas Bibi Tsunade. Dari suaranya tersirat sebuah perasaan iba yang tulus.

"Tragis," komentar Sakura ikut sedih mendengar kisah Mikoto si Putri Cantik dari _The Castle_ . "Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya?"

Sambil mencuci apel hingga bersih kemudian meniriskannya. Bibi Tsunade mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah. Sehari setelah Ibu mereka dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Polisi dan Petugas dinas sosial datang ke _The Castle_ untuk membawa kedua anak itu ke Panti Asuhan, namun mereka tidak menemukannya. Penduduk Circlewoods ikut membantu mencari anak-anak Mikoto, namun … Tidak ada jejak. Atau apapun. keduanya seperti ditelan bumi."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tertegun sekaligus terpesona mendengar cerita Bibi Tsunade tentang urban legend rakyat di kota kecilnya. Ini bahkan lebih bagus daripada cerita film yang biasa diputar di layar tancap, depan balai kota Circlewoods saat ada festival.

"Jadi Nak. Orang kaya yang memiliki uang banyak dan juga tinggal di rumah besar mewah bak istana seperti _The Castle_, belum tentu bahagia," nasihat Bibi Tsunade. "Ada banyak hal tidak baik yang tersembunyi di balik kekayaan berlebihan seperti itu. Jadi kita yang memiliki hidup sederhana dan berkecukupan seperti ini haruslah bersyukur, itu anugerah."

Sakura mengangguk. Bibi Tsunade kemudian bangun, membawa ember berisi air bekas cucian apel itu ke halaman, lalu dia menyiramkannya pada beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sana.

"Bantu Bibi membawa apel-apel itu ke dapur," perintah Bibi Tsunade. "Kita akan memotongnya di sana. Ibumu dan Konohamaru pasti sudah selesai membuat adonan untuk pie apel kita."

"Baik Bi," sahut Sakura dengan lincah bangun dari duduknya dan mengangkat ember penuh apel itu—membawanya menuju dapur.

Rumor yang beredar membuat penduduk Circlewoods resah. Dalam kurun waktu satu setengah tahun, enam orang gadis remaja yang tinggal di daerah di sekitar Circlewoods hilang. Semua orang tua para gadis remaja itu kompak menceritakan bahwa puteri mereka telah digoda dan dibawa kabur oleh seorang laki-laki muda berwajah rupawan, karena sebelum menghilang mereka terlihat seperti orang kasmaran, dan sering membicarakan perihal pacar baru mereka,

Polisi menduga bahwa lelaki muda tampan yang memiliki penampilan perlente, seperti pemuda yang berasal dari kota besar itu sebagai anggota sindikan penjualan manusia. Para gadis muda itu diculik untuk diselundupkan keluar Inggris dan dijadikan wanita panggilan.

Pencarianpun dilakukan. Laki-laki muda itu dicari berdasarkan sketsa wajah yang dibuat dari keterangan para ibu (orang tua) yang mendengar dari putrinya yang hilang/melihat langsung laki-laki jahat yang sudah membawa kabur anak mereka.

Minggu ini giliran gadis muda dari Circlewoods yang hilang. Dua hari yang lalu, Shion Mikko hilang. Gadis periang bertubuh mungil itu tidak pulang ke rumahnya setelah berpamitan pada Sang Ibu untuk membeli jajanan ke toko kue milik keluarga Haruno.

Mrs. Mikko sangat sedih. Dia histeris dan berkali-kali jatuh pingsan. Sementara Mr. Mikko hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap pada polisi dan detektif yang menangani kasus ini untuk menemukan anaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB II**

"Ayah mana, Bu?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sang Ibu pulang dengan lesu. Tadi pagi orang tuanya pergi ke Rumah keluarga Mikko untuk menengok Mrs. Ayame Mikko yang jatuh sait setelah kehilangan anak tunggalnya.

"Ayahmu sedang mengantar Mr. Mikko ke Stasiun kereta." Mrs. Haruno mengerutkan kening saat melihat putrid sulungnya sibuk membersihkan busur dan panah.

Dia akan berburu lagi. Pikirnya masam. Mrs. Haruno tidak pernah suka dengan ketomboy-an Sakura.

"Mengantar?" Sakura mendongak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Mrs. Haruno mengangkat bahu. "Mereka akan langsung pergi ke London. Mencari detektif hebat yang bisa menangani kasus Shion." Dia menghenyakan diri untuk duduk di kursi goyang di depan rumahnya, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang asik mengasah anak panahnya. "Semoga dia bisa ditemukan."

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. "Kasihan Shion," gumamnya sedih. Shion seumuran dengan Sakura, dan mereka mengikuti kursus menyulam dan membuat kue di tempat yang sama.

"Mau berburu?"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk. "Kemarin Shino dan Kiba mendapatkan seekor rusa jantan besar di hutan dekat padang belantara," katanya penuh semangat. "Mereka menjualnya di Pasar dan mendapatkan harga yang bagus. Kalau hari ini aku beruntung, aku akan bisa mendapatkan rusa yang lebih besar dari mereka, dan tentunya lebih mahal."

Mrs. Haruno tersenyum mendengar nada antusias yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Walau dia tidak suka dengan sifat tomboy anaknya, tapi dia bangga terhadapnya. Selama setahun belakangan, Sakura mengumpulkan uang dari hasil menjual binatang yang dia buru dihutan. Seperti kelinci, ayam hutan—berbagaimacam jenis burung dan rusa.

Sakura berkata pada Ibunya bahwa uang tabungannya yang dia kumpulkan dari hasil berburu adalah untuk biaya melanjutkan sekolah adiknya, Konohamaru yang baru berumur Sembilan tahun. Sakura melakukan itu karena dia tahu betul kondisi ekonomi keluarganya.

"Bu. Aku berangkat ya," pamit Sakura setelah membereskan semua perlengkapan berburunya.

"Hati-hati. Jangan pulang terlalu sore. Dan jangan sekali-kali pergi ke The Castle!"

"Baik Bu."

Dengan langkah tertatih, Hinata Uchiha berjalan menghampiri Sang Kakak yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal tua aneh—yang sampulnya dibuat dari sesuatu seperti kulit manusia—di Perpustakaan. Gadis kurus berambut gelap itu terlihat gelisah. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sang Kakak, tapi dia takut kalau Sasuke akan marah setelah mendengar keinginannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata dia sudah menyadari kehadiran adiknya. Telinga pemuda emo tampan berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu menjadi sensitiv saat mendengar derap langkah kaki palsu adik semata wayangnya.

"S-Sasuke?" gagap Hinata sambil meremas dan memilin bagian bawah gaun abu-abu panjangnya.

Sasuke terus membaca. Matanya bergerak lincah membaca rangkaian huruf dalam buku tua aneh itu.

"B-Bolehkah aku pergi ke kota?"

Sasuke mendadak diam. Tangannya yang hendak membalik halaman buku yang sedang dia baca—seketika menggantung di udara hampa. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong.

Dalam hati Hinata berdo'a semoga Sasuke tidak marah mendengar permintaannya. Hinata tahu Sasuke akan bersikap tidak rasional jika itu menyangkut keselamatannya. Menurut Hinata, Sasuke adalah seorang kakak over protektif yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kemarin …" Hinata menunduk, nyalinya ciut. Dia merasa terintimidasi dengan intensitas kediaman Sasuke."—Aku melihat dua orang anak lelaki seumuranku berburu di hutan dekat padang belantara. Mereka mendapatkan rusa jantan besar. Salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua harus pergi ke pasar untuk menjual rusa jantan itu, dan dengan uang hasil penjualan rusa. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang membeli makanan dan barang-barang bagus di festival kota besok malam." Hinata melirik takut ke arah Sasuke. "Aku ingin pergi ke kota dan menonton festival, jadi … bolehkah?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap Sasuke, dan dia langsung menelan ludah ngeri saat melihat raut murka Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" Potong Sasuke tajam sambil memelototi Hinata.

Hinata mendesah. "Sasuke. Kalau alasanmu hanya ada bahaya di luar jadi aku tidak boleh pergi itu konyol. Aku sudah besar. Enam belas tahun. Dan bisa jaga diri, kau tidak perlu terus mengurungku seperti ini!"

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." Sasuke menggeleng putus asa, dia bangun dari kursi lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata,"Seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan pemburu-pemburu jahat dari Circlewoods." Sasuke menangkup wajah tirus adiknya penuh sayang. Hinata mengernyit. "Mereka membuatmu tergoda untuk pergi ke tempat yang kejam," dia berkata dengan suara selembut beledu.

"Tapi Sasuke, mereka tidak terlihat jahat. Mereka …"

"Mereka jahat!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Dia mendadak marah. "Orang-orang dari Circlewoods itu jahat." Matanya kosong, menerawang pada kenangan buruk masa silam. "Mereka semua jahat. Kalau mereka baik mereka seharusnya menolong keluarga kita, bukannya membawa Ibu pergi dan memasukan Beliau ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa!"

Hinata terdiam. Dia tahu trauma masa kecil Sasuke sulit untuk disembuhkan. Sejak usia lima tahun dia telah banyak mengalami kesulitan. Kehilangan Ayah, Kakek, dan Ibunya, ditambah tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya yang masih bayi.

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih mengingat jelas tragedy di malam orang-orang Circlewoods datang berbondong-bondong ke The Castle, membawa obor, senapan, dan senjata tajam. Orang-orang itu menghakimi Ibu mereka tanpa tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya, lalu menyeretnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sasuke mendendam pada Circlewoods. Dulu orang-orang dewasa dari kota kecil itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dia yang menangis, memohon pada mereka untuk melepaskan Ibunya.

Sejak kepergian Sang Ibu, Sasuke kecil berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup dan menghidupi Hinata. Ketika orang-orang dari Dinas Sosial mencari mereka, Sasuke kecil membawa adiknya Hinata untuk bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah The Castle.

Selama beberapa tahun Sasuke dan Hinata bertahan dengan persediaan makanan yang berasal dari dapur dan gudang beras dan gandum. Setelah itu Sasuke belajar menggunakan uang dan barang-barang berharga milik mendiang orang tuanya untuk membeli makanan. Jika bahan makanan sudah habis, Sasuke akan pergi ke kota, menyamar sebagai anak kota untuk berbelanja. Tidak sekalipun dia mengijinkan Hinata untuk keluar dari The Castle.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Hinata?" suara kasar Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar dari lamunan. Dia mencengkram keras pundak adiknya. "Di luar berbahaya, orang-orang itu sangat jahat. Aku tidak mau mereka mengambilmu seperti mereka membawa Ibu kita."

Hinata meringis saat merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pundaknya semakin kuat. "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun Hinata. Apa kau dengar?!"

Hinata mengangguk putus asa. "Aku mengerti," sahutnya muram.

"Bagus," gumam Sasuke sembari melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Dia mengerang sedih. "Aku mau mencari udara segar. Aku akan berjalan-jalan di Padang Belantara." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata segera melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sudah lebih dari empat jam, Sakura berburu di hutan di dekat Padang Belantara—yang merupakan halaman The Castle, namun dia belum mendapatkan buruan seekorpun untuk dibawa pulang.

Sambil terus menggerutu tentang mitos kesialan dan keberuntungan, Sakura berjalan menerobos semak belukar.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Sakura merasa sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia baru saja akan berbalik untuk pulang ke Circlewoods ketika tiba-tiba seekor kelinci kecil berbulu putih melintas cepat di depannya.

Dengan efisien dan cekatan, Sakura mengambil satu anak panah dari kantong penyimpanannya, lalu memasangnya pada busur, kemudian dia focus membidik kelinci kecil yang mencari tempat persembunyian. Dan …

"HEI AWAS!"

—Panah itu tepat mengenai kaki si kelinci. Dan sebuah tubuh lain jatu tersungkur ke belakang karena kaget mendengar teriakan peringatan Sakura, dan juga terkejut melihat anak panah yang melesat begitu cepat.

"Hei Nona itu buruanku!" Sakura memperingatkan gadis lembut bertubuh kurus itu dengan nada kesal. "Apa-apaan itu tadi? Memangnya kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir saja terkena panahku!" omel Sakura sembari menghampiri gadis pirang yang tadi hendak mencuri kelinci buruannya.

Gadis itu mengerjap linglung. Wajah dan bibirnya telah sepenuhnya memucat, dia masih takut dengan kejadian tadi. Dia mendongak, mata lavendernya yang aneh, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan polos kekanakan.

"M-Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kelinci itu buruanmu," gagapnya.

Sakura mendesah. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada si gadis asing, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Dengan ragu-ragu gadis manis bermata aneh itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Dia bangkit saat Sakura menariknya. Namun Sakura tersentak ketika gadis itu mencengkram keras kedua lengan Sakura, sementara matanya menatap pada kedua kakinya yang goyah. Gadis itu seperti tidak memiliki keseimbangan.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura mendadak cemas. Dia khawatir gadis itu terluka. Dia takut anak panahnya tadi tak sengaja menggores dan melukai kaki gadis itu.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Sebelah tangannya masih bertumpu pada pundak Sakura. Dengan gemetar dia berjongkok, tangan ringkihnya meraih bagian bawah gaun abu-abunya—yang panjangnya hingga mata kaki. Dia lalu menyingkapnya.

Sakura menarik napas keras, matanya membelalak melihat kondisi gadis itu. Dia tidak memiliki kaki! Dia hanya memakai alat bantu gerak—kaki palsu yang terbuat dari kayu dan batangan besi.

"Bautnya longgar,"gumam si gadis asing sembari memutar baur yang dimaksud hingga terpasang kuat.

Sementara Sakura langsung bungkam. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba dia merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap kasar terhadap gadis pirang itu. Dia memperhatikan lagi si gadis asing yang masih memperbaiki baut kaki palsunya.

Dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Sakura, tapi Sakura yakin mereka seumuran. Gadis itu hanya terlihat lebih … kurus. Mungkin kurang gizi. Wajahnya tirus dan pucat. Dia memiliki mata ungu lavender yang aneh dan rambut gelap panjang lurus yang berantakan. Gadis itu memakai gaun abu-abu panjang model lama yang sering dijumpai Sakura berada di lemari Ibunya atau Bibi Tsunade.

Setelah selesai mengencangkan baut pada kaki palsunya, gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Sakura. "T-terimakasih," ucapnya pelan sembari melepaskan pegangan dari pundak si gadis pemburu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau …" dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"T-t-tak apa. A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kelinci itu buruanmu." Dia menoleh ke arah si kelinci kecil yang sekarat kehabisan darah.

"Oh ya!" Sakura maju sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku tinggal di Circlewoods. Kau?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan Sakura. Dia tampak canggung saat berinteraksi dengannya.

"A-aku Hinata Uchiha. Aku tinggal di sekitar hutan ini," jawabnya pelan sembari membalas jabatan tangan Sakura.

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar, kemudian melepasnya. Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata Uchiha." Sakura beranjak menghampiri buruannya, dia berjongkok sebentar, memperhatikan kelinci itu lalu mengangkatnya. "Hari sudah sore. Aku harus pulang, kalau tidak ibuku akan cemas."

Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk membalas senyum hangat penuh persahabatan yang ditunjukan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata!" Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangan, melambai sebentar, kemudian berlari pergi dari arah tempat dia datang tadi.

Hinata terdiam. Mata kuningnya menatap sayu punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh. Perlahan dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya—melambai. "Sampai jumpa Sakura Haruno," lirihnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAB III**

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang stand gabungan ini," komentar si kecil Konohamaru sambil melirik sinis ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang seumuran dengan kakaknya. Bocah tampan berumur Sembilan tahun dengan rambut gelap itu tidak setuju jika stand roti dan kue mereka digabung dengan stand mistery—medium konyol milik Kiba Inuzuka, anak tukang daging, yang juga sahabat sang kakak.

"Anak kecil diam saja, kau tidak perlu tahu urusan orang besar," timpal Kiba sembari memasang senyum lebar nan menawan pada para pengunjung yang mulai ramai berdatangan di festival hari ulang tahun kota, di alun-alun balai kota malam itu.

Banyak stand makanan, stand pakaian, dan stand mainan yang berjejer di sepanjang pinggir lapangan alun-alun balaikota. Sementara di tengah lapangan di pasang sebuah layar tancap besar. Sesuai tradisi, pada pukul Sembilan malam di hari ulang tahun kota, orang-orang Circlewoods akan berpesta, makan dan membelanjakan uang mereka di stand-stand yang tersedia, dan menonton film-film bagus yang 'mendidik' hingga pukul dua belas tengah malam—sebelum kembang api raksasa yang indah diluncurkan. Di sana juga disediakan wahana bermain untuk anak-anak, seperti komidi putar dan kincir angin.

Suasana di festival memang tampak seperti pasar malam, hanya saja suasana keakraban dan kekerabatan diacara ini terasa lebih kental.

"Urusan orang besar?" geram Konohamaru menepis keras tangan Kiba yang hendak mencomot roti selai kacang yang ada di stand-nya. "Bilang saja kau bergabung dengan stand kami agar bisa merampok roti dan kue serta berdekatan dengan kakakku." Mata gelap Konohamaru melotot galak pada Kiba.

Kiba terkekeh. Menghenyakan diri pada kursi kayu kecil yang tersedia di stand milik mereka, dia mengacak pelan rambut Konohamaru, membuat anak tampan itu makin cemberut.

"Anak pintar, kau menyebutkan dua dari antara sekian banyak alasanku untuk bergabung dengan stand ini. Dan biar kutambahkan satu lagi ; aku ingin menunjukan kemampuanku sebagai seorang medium handal kepada kalian semua."

Konohamaru mendengus sinis.

"Medium handal? Cenayang maksudmu? Kalau Paman Kaname yang cenayang aku percaya. Tapi kalau kau …" Konohamaru menggeleng dengan sikap sok dewasa.

Keluarga Inuzuka memang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan okultisne dan supranatural. Mereka mempercayai mitos dan takhayul. Kaname Inuzuka, Ayah Kiba, selain sebagai tukang daging dia juga dikenal sebagai seorang pemanggil roh. Dia menerima jasa 'pemanggilan roh' dari keluarga-keluarga yang berduka untuk memanggil arwah salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang meninggal tak wajar. Kiba. Remaja itu ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa dia juga hebat dalam urusan supranatural, seperti Ayahnya.

"Asik sekali. Apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru?" Keduanya menoleh. Kiba tersenyum hangat mendapati Sakura yang tampak cantik dengan gaun biru panjangnya—berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh roti kacang merah yang tampaknya masih hangat. Rambut merah muda panjang gadis itu yang biasanya dikepang satu, kini disanggul rapi seperti seorang gadis bangsawan Eropa.

"Konohamaru tidak mempercayai kemampuanku sebagai seorang medium," jelas Kiba sembari mengambil keranjang dari tangan Sakura lalu membantunya menyusun roti-roti kacang merah lezat itu di atas meja tempat penyimpanan roti.

"Setidaknya satu hari saja. Cobalah untuk akur, Kiba, Konohamaru," nasihat Sakura. Dia bosan setiap saat mendapati Konohamaru dan Kiba yang selalu bertengkar.

Konohamaru kecil mendecih. "Aku bisa akur dengan siapa saja. Tapi bukan dengan orang seperti dia ... Eh! Hei! Taruh roti itu, itu untuk dijual bukan untuk kau makan!" geram Konohamaru sembari menyambar roti hangat yang hendak meluncur masuk ke dalam mulut Kiba.

"Adikmu masih kecil, tapi dia benar-benar pelit dan cerewet seperti seorang perempuan." Kiba berbisik dengan nada penuh konspirasi di telinga Sakura. Dia sengaja membiarkan Konohamaru mendengar jelas perkataannya.

Konohamaru mencibir. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, Bodoh!"

Sakura dan Kiba tertawa melihat reaksi Konohamaru.

Hari makin malam. Orang-orang kian ramai berdatangan. Sakura, Konohamaru, dan Kiba sibuk melayani para pembeli yang berdatangan ke stand mereka. Sesekali Mrs. Haruno datang dengan membawa sebakul roti untuk memeriksa apakah anak-anaknya bisa menjual semua roti dan kue-kue yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak subuh tadi. Mrs. Haruno dan Mr. Haruno berjualan di stand dekat pintu masuk alun-alun balaikota, letaknya lumayan berjauhan dengan stand milik Sakura, Konohamaru, dan Kiba.

Sekitar dua atau tiga kali Kiba memamerkan seringai kemenangan pada Konohamaru saat ada beberapa gadis yang datang ke stand-nya, meminta Konohamaru untuk memanggil/berinteraksi dengan roh teman atau mantan pacar mereka yang sudah meninggal, untuk menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan para arwah itu setelah kematian mereka.

"Konyol!" Komentar Konohamaru skeptis sambil memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang melayani pelanggan-seorang gadis pirang muda berpenampilan konvensional dan angkuh. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai Ino Yamanaka, gadis kaya, puteri seorang pemilik hotel di kota mereka. "Apa Kiba serius orang-orang itu benar-benar mempercayainya? Di sekolahku, maksudku menurut guru, hantu atau roh itu tidak nyata karena mereka bertentangan dengan ilmu pengetahuan."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Konohamaru. Ada nada protes dalam suaranya. Walau masih kecil Konohamaru terbilang cerdas, dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang Dokter atau Ilmuan.

"Semua tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing manusia, Konohamaru. Ya. Dalam konteks tertentu ilmu pengetahuan bisa dikatakan sebagai ilmu pasti yang nyata dan bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Tapi ... kita juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap hal-hal yang berbau okultisme, takhayul, dan hal-hal yang berbau supranatural. Kadang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal bisa terjadi di sekitar kita."

Konohamaru menatap Sakura serius. Dahi mungilnya berkerut. "Kau terdengar seperti Bibi Tsunade." Sakura memang sering pergi ke Rumah Namikaze Tsunade (adik ayahnya) dan dia mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan dari Beliau yang merupakan seorang guru di sekolah khusus perempuan di Circlewoods. "Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku bisa menangkap sedikit maksudnya, tapi ... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Konohamaru menggeleng bingung.

Sakura terbahak. Sepertinya tadi dia terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan, sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya seorang anak kecil—terlepas dari betapa sok dewasanya seorang Konohamaru Haruno.

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti sendiri."

Konohamaru mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian melirik Kiba yang telah selesai dengan Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu tampak sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Kiba. Dia memamerkan muka sedih yang berlebihan.

"Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak percaya pada hantu," bisik Konohamaru pada Sang Kakak, "Dia datang ke stand ini karena naksir pada Kiba."

Sakura terkikik.

Kiba mendesah lega setelah Ino Yamanaka pergi. "Aku senang dia pergi," katanya sambil memutar mata.

Sakura tertawa, sementara Konohamaru sedang melayani pembeli. "Memangnya dia memintamu untuk memanggil arwah siapa?"

"Arwah mantan pacarnya—yang katanya kuliah di Oxford," sahut Kiba sambil menatap punggung Ino yang menjauh lalu hilang ditelan keramaian.

"Wow," gumam Sakura kagum. "Kau berhasil memanggilnya?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa memanggil arwah pacarnya Ino karena jarak yang terlalu jauh?"

"Bukan begitu. Ino mengatakan bahwa pacarnya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan dikubur di daerah asalnya, Kingston Bishop—kota tetangga Circlewoods. Seharusnya aku bisa memanggil arwah itu kalau dia memang sudah mati."

Mata hijau gelap Sakura melebar. "Itu berarti pacarnya Ino masih hidup?" tebaknya.

"Atau dia hanya sekedar fiksi yang tidak pernah ada," tambah Kiba.

Konohamaru menyikut Kakaknya. "Sudah kubilang. Dia datang ke stand ini karena naksir pada Kiba." Dua beradik Haruno itu kembali tertawa.

"Berarti dia bohong padamu?" tanya Sakura.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu kenyataannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya soal mantan pacarnya yang 'mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat' itu?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Dia mengutip separuh kalimatnya dengan menggunakan gerakan tangan ala telinga kelinci.

"Aku bilang arwah pacarnya tidak bisa kemari. Mungkin dia masih terjebak dalam reruntuhan bangkai pesawat."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Dasar kau," gumamnya sambil memukul pundak Kiba main-main.

Sudah dua jam pemutaran film dilaksanakan. Sakura, Konohamaru, dan Kiba lebih memilih untuk duduk di stand mereka daripada duduk di kursi yang dijejerkan berbaris di tanah lapang. Mereka melayani beberapa orang yang membeli roti dan kue sebagai cemilan untuk menemani acara menonton.

"Kau masih belum menunjukan kamampuan cenayangmu pada kami," gurau Konohamaru sambil menuding Kiba main-main.

Kiba mendengus. "Bukankah tadi kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau aku mendapatkan beberapa pelanggan?"

"Para gadis itu?" Cibir Konohamaru sinis. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka datang kemari karena mereka naksir padamu, bukannya percaya pada kemampuan supranaturalmu."

"Aku merasa terhina," Kiba menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cari satu orang yang menurutmu memiliki masalah supranatural, dikelilingi arwah penasaran, ajak dia kemari tanyakan masalahnya dan dengan arwah siapa dia ingin bicara," usul Sakura tak acuh.

"Ide bagus," komentar Kiba antusias.

"Dan biar adil kali ini jangan perempuan. Harus seorang laki-laki," tambah Konohamaru.

"Baiklah."

Ketiganya lalu mengamati para pengunjung yang darang ke festival ulang tahun kota dengan seksama.

"Laki-laki itu?" Sakura menunjuk seorang laki-laki gondrong brewokan dengan rambut berwarna gelap keriting yang kelihatannua seumuran dengan Ayahnya. Laki-laki mengenakan celana lusuh berwarna cokelat, kemeja abu-abu, dan sepatu boot hitam.

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh seperti yang di film-film. Jadi aku pikir banyak arwah penasaran yang mengelilinginya."

Kiba mendengus. "Konyol. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Itu Mr. Meek, dia buruh pekerja kasar. Dia sering membantu orang tuaku di kios di pasar. Dia lelaki baik-baik."

"Maaf," ucap Sakura menyesal.

Setelah melewati beberapa kali perdebatan dengan dua beradik Haruno mengenai pelanggan yang akan mereka seret ke stand, Kiba kemudian menatap satu sosok laki-laki dengan ekspresi tertarik. Dia berdiri di pinggir Lapangan. Tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang tampak bergembira datang ke festival, dia justru terlihat begitu muram. Dia tidak menonton film yang sedang di putar di layar tancap, dia justru memperhatikan orang-orang yang menonton.

Kiba tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba tertarik untuk menjadikan laki-laki itu sebagai pelanggannya. Dia merasa berdebar-debar, dan minatnya semakin terpacu saat indera penglihatannya yang begitu tajam dan sensitive menangkap bayangan gelap seperti awan hitam samar di sekitar lelaki itu. Kiba pikir lelaki itu tidak berasal dari kota ini. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia tampak seperti laki-laki dari kalangan atas, mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadu rompi berwarna abu-abu, celana denim hitam panjang, dan sepatu gelap yang mengkilap dan tampak mahal. Lelaki itu memiliki ciri fisik yang terbilang cukup tampan yang berkesan bangsawan untuk para wanita. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, garis wajah tegas, serta rambut hitam berantakan. Kiba pikir laki-laki itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?" Ejek Sakura pada Kiba. Dia dan Konohamaru memajukan tubuh mereka untuk mengapit Kiba, keduanya mengikuti arah pandang Kiba dan melongo saat mengetahui bahwa Kiba tiba-tiba diam karena dia memperharikan seorang laki-laki tampan.

"Wah, Kiba suka pada laki-laki," ledek Konohamaru jahil.

"Hush. Diam kalian berdua." Dia mendorong pelan wajah kakak-beradik Haruno agar menjauh darinya. "Aku memilih dia sebagai objek untuk membuktikan kemampuan supranaturalku," kata Kiba penuh percaya diri sambil menunjuk si laki-laki bangsawan tampan.

"Kau serius? Kau melakukan ini bukan karena kau jatuh cinta padanya kan?" Kata Sakura lagi.

Kiba mendengus. "Ya ampun Sakura, jangan konyol. Menurut 'penglihatan'ku dia dikelilingi oleh arwah penasaran. Dia seperti seorang medium yang memiliki kemampuan okultisme yang kuat. Dia seperti magnet yang membuat para roh penasaran mengelilinginya."

"Berarti disekitarnya hantu semua," kata Sakura skeptis. Ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita temui dia."

"Konohamaru! Kau jaga stand!" Perintah Sakura pada adiknya, sementara dia berlari kecil menyusul Kiba yang berjalan menghampiri laki-laki muda itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening menatap sepasang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua anak ini menghampirinya—di saat dia hendak melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang penting.

"Apa?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan si gadis bermata hijau yang memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang polos. Sementara pemuda berambut cokelat sebahu yang berdiri disamping itu memandangnya seolah dia memiliki tanduk di atas kepala.

"Hai!" Sapa gadis itu riang dengan senyum lebar yang manis. "Aku Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggillku Sakura. Dan ini temanku Kiba Inuzuka," Sakura memperkenalkan Kiba dengan gaya seperti seorang penjual binatang peliharaan di pasar. Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kami berdua berasal dari Stand 'Roti-Kue Cenayang' di sana."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah stand makanan dengan tenda berwarna merah yang dijaga oleh seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Ada tulisan 'Roti-Kue Cenayang' di papan nama stand itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Lalu?"

"Kami ingin memberikan 'pelayanan' gratis padamu. Seperti memanggilkan arwah orang yang kau sayangi yang sudah meninggal ... Aku tidak berharap orang-orang yang kau sayangi meninggal," Sakura buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi tersinggung melintas di wajah Sasuke. "Tapi tentunya ada satu atau dua yang sudah menghadap Tuhan dan ..."

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal," gumam Sasuke, ekspresinya datar dan kosong.

Sakura tersentak. "M-Maaf. A-aku ..."

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin aku memanggil arwah mereka?" potong Kiba yang sejak tadi diam. "Aku juga seorang medium, dan aku bisa memanggil arwah orang yang sudah mati."

Sasuke memperhatikan Kiba dengan seksama. Wajahnya serius. Dia kemudian mendengus.

"Kau tak akan bisa," katanya sambil lalu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya! Jangan meremehkanku," geram Kiba tersinggung.

Sasuke menoleh dia menatap Kiba dan Sakura dengan raut dingin yang menusuk. "Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan bisa, ah ... lebih tepatnya tidak akan sanggup."

Kiba tampak emosi. "Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mencobanya!"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "K-Kiba. Kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sakura, namun Kiba tak menggubrisnya.

"Bebahaya bagimu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba!" Dia bersikeras.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap Kiba dengan ekspresi menilai, setelah beberapa menit dia kemudian mengangguk."

Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk, persetujuan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasuke untuk menjadi pelanggan Kiba, membuatnya gelisah. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang, tapi seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang membuat alarm tanda bahaya dalam diri Sakura menyala. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke cukup tampan. Dia terlihat dingin, pendiam, dan tenang, saat Kiba menyeretnya ke stand untuk memulai ritual pemanggilan roh. Sasuke telah setuju pada ide pemanggilan arwah kedua orang tuanya oleh Kiba.

Konohamaru dan Sakura saling berpandangan penasaran saat melihat Kiba dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan sebatang lilin menyala di atas meja di tengah mereka. Kiba memejamkan mata, dahinya berkerut dalam seperti sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke? Dia tampak tenang dan kalem memandangi lilin yang menyala di depannya.

Selama sepersekian menit mereka terdiam. Sakura dan Konohamaru mendadak merasa tak nyaman, dengan udara dingin yang tiba-tiba hadir menusuk tulang. Bulu kuduk meremang, dan ketakutan tanpa alasan tiba-tiba menguasai perasaan mereka.

"Apa dia akan berhasil?" Konohamaru bertanya pada Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dan keduanya tersentak ngeri saat mendengar suara erangan penuh penderitaan keluar dari mulut Kiba. Mata pemuda itu membelalak, dan kemudian dia terbatuk dengan darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"KIBA!" Seru Sakura dan Konohamaru panik sembari berlari menghampiri Kiba yang kejang-kejang, tersungkur dari kursi, dia tampak seperti orang yang memiliki penyakit ayan. Mata Kiba telah sepenuhnya memutih.

"Ya Tuhan, Kiba! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang kan?" gumam Sasuke menatap Kiba datar. Dia bangun dari kursinya lalu melangkah pergi, tidak peduli pada Kiba yang tak sadarkan diri, Konohamaru kecil yang panik, dan juga Sakura yang histeris.

Kondisi Kiba membuat Sakura dan Konohamaru tidak menyadari bahwa pelanggan terakhir mereka telah pergi.

"Sakura. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru cemas.

"PANGGIL AYAH DAN IBU ... CEPAT!"

"B-baik."

Festival ulang tahun kota tadi malam berlangsung tak seperti yang diharapkan penduduk Circlewoods. Terjadi kekacauan di tengah festival. Kiba Inuzuka, entah bagaimana pemuda itu tiba-tiba kejang-kejang dan tak sadarkan diri, membuat keluarga dan orang-orang disekitarnya panik. Menurut Ayahnya, dia kerasukan. Kiba telah mencoba menjadi medium dan berusaha memanivestasikan wujud sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Beliau bertanya pada Sakura dan Konohamaru, arwah siapa yang hendak dipanggil anaknya? Dengan raut wajah bingung, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Kiba hendak membuktikan kemampuan supranaturalnya dengan memanggil arwah orang tua seorang pemuda asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

Terlepas dari kehebohan Kiba yang kerasukan dan sampai sekarang masih tak sadarkan diri-terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang sepucat mayat, seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Kehebohan lain terjadi di Circlewoods, seorang gadis remaja kembali menghilang. Kali ini Ino Yamanaka, Puteri tunggal pemilik hotel King itu dikhabarkan telah tidak pulang sejak semalam. Ayahnya panik dan Ibunya histeris. Menurut kesaksian teman-temannya—sesama gadis dari kalangan atas, Ino terakhir kali terlihat berduaan di bianglala bersama seorang lelaki tampan berambut gelap, yang mereka tidak tahu siapa dia.

Para orang tua yang memiliki anak gadis turut perihatin dengan masalah yang menimpa Ino, mereka pikir penculik yang menculik Ino Yamanaka dan Shion Mikko adalah orang yang sama. Mereka berniat mengawasi anak gadis mereka dengan ketat agar tidak diculik.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB IV**

"Ini konyol! Yang benar saja? Aku harus terkurung seharian di rumah, hanya gara-gara orang tuaku takut sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku akan terjadi?"

Bibi Tsunade terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak begitu kesal saat orang tuanya melarangnya keluar rumah dan malah menyuruh Tsunade Namikaze datang untuk mengawasi anak mereka. Dan yang membuat Sakura makin kesal adalah saat orang tuanya melarang dia pergi menjenguk Kiba yang masih sakit.

"Kalimat akhirmu terlalu berbelut Nak," komentar Bibi Tsunade geli. Wanita enerjik itu terlihat sedang asik merajut sesuatu, dari benang wol berwarna biru.

"Tapi ini menyebalkan Bi. Kasus penculikan yang merebak membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah … Aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi menengok Kiba yang sedang sakit." Sakura mengomel sembari berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, di depan televisi kecil hitam putih yang masih menyala-memperlihatkan film bisu antara seorang penjahat berkumis dan gadis pirang cantik.

"Jangan seperti itu. Orang tuamu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura."

"Kekhawatiran mereka terlalu berlebihan Bi, aku bisa jaga diri," kata Sakura keras kepala.

"Kau ini bandel sekali. Turuti saja perkataan orang tuamu dengan tetap berada di rumah dan jangan protes!"

Sakura berhenti mondar-mandir, dia cemberut menatap Bibi Tsunade.

"Tapi aku ingin menjenguk Kiba," keluhnya sembari menghenyakan diri di samping Sang Bibi.

Menghentikan kegiatan menyulamnya, Bibi Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia lalu menepuk pelan kepala keponakannya.

"Bibi tahu kau menghawatirkan Kiba, tapi percayalah, dia baik-baik saja, orang tuanya ada bersama dia. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya kembali sembuh dan sadar."

Keduanya saling bertatapan mata selama sepersekian detik, lalu Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"Bi," ucap Sakura setelah keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Ya?"

"Menurut Bibi, apa Kiba benar-benar kerasukan arwah?" tanya Sakura sembari menoleh dan menatap Bibi Tsunade penasaran.

Menghentikan kegiatan menyulamnya, Bibi Tsunade tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kalau menurutmu?"

"Bibi selalu bilang padaku kalau semua yang tidak masuk akal di dunia ini selalu memiliki penjelasan yang masuk akal (ilmiah)."

Bibi Tsunade terdiam sejenak, dahinya berkerut dalam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pemuda itu seperti apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat bingung. "Pemuda?"

"Pemuda yang menyuruh Kiba memanggil arwah kedua orang tuanya," jelas Bibi Tsunade.

Sakura mendesah. Pemuda itu tidak menyuruh Kiba memanggil arwah orang tuanya, justru Kiba-lah yang memaksa pemuda itu agar mau menyetujui upacara pemanggilan arwah itu, pikir Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana ciri pemuda itu?" Bibi Tsunade mengulang pertanyaannya saat melihat Sakura melamun.

"Dia ... aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekitar Circlewoods. Dia tampan, berusia diatas sekitar dua puluh tahunan, berpenampilan konvensional seperti pemuda dari kalangan atas, dan ... dia tampak angkuh."

"Angkuh?" Bibi Tsunade mengulang potongan perkataan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Memangnya Bibi berharap penampilannya seperti apa?"

"Seperti seorang pesulap sirkus," jawab Bibi Tsunade tanpa ragu.

Sepasang alis Sakura menukik tak mengerti.

"Menurut Bibi, Kiba dihipnotis."

"Hipnotis?"

"Ya. Seperti bahasa awamnya orang pedesaan dia diguna-guna, biasanya orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka penyihir selalu menggunakan ilmu hipnotis (baik itu dengan sentuhan atau dengan psikotropika yang terbuat dari tumbuhan) untuk melaksanakan niat buruk mereka. Contohnya beberapa perempuan dari sebuah suku terpencil di India, memberikan suaminya minuman sejenis tumbuhan beracun yang bisa membuat kaum laki-laki berhalusinasi, mereka menganggap itu sebagai guna-guna, dan mereka melakukannya agar si suami tidak melirik wanita lain," jelas Bibi Tsunade panjang lebar.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura makin dalam. "Jadi menurut Bibi. Penjelasan yang masuk akal dari kondisi Kiba, adalah karena dia dihipnotis oleh pemuda itu?"

Bibi Tsunade mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, itu hanya sekedar pendapat dari pecinta ilmu pengetahuan sepertiku," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau benar Kiba dihipnotis, kenapa Bibi tidak segera memberitahu keluarga Inuzuka?" kata Sakura bersemangat ketika mengetahui bahwa temannya memiliki peluang untuk sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Jika Kiba benar-benar dihipnotis, mereka pasti bisa menghilangkan pengaruhnya kan?

"Kaname orang yang cerdas, dia pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada puteranya," jawab Bibi Tsunade bijak.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian menghilangnya dua remaja dan juga Kiba Inuzuka yang kesurupan, hari ini Circlewoods kembali heboh. Orang-orang ramai berkumpul memadati halaman sebuah rumah jagal hewan yang tidak terpakai, dan letaknya tak jauh dari pasar. Pagi tadi, sekelompok anak kecil yang biasa bermain petak umpat di properti milik adik walikota itu, menemukan sesosok mayat perempuan di halaman rumah jagal tersebut.

Mayat perempuan itu memiliki ciri-ciri ; berkulit putih, rambut pirang panjang, memakai gaun katun sederhana berwarna biru, usianya sekitar enam belas tahun, dan dia tidak memakai sepatu. Orang-orang mengenali mayat itu sebagai Shion Mikko, gadis remaja yang menghilang minggu lalu. Polisi dan dokter forensik dari Scotland Yard, yang datang satu jam setelah penemuan mayat, menyatakan bahwa Shion Mikko meninggal akibat luka tusukan pisau yang dihujamkan tepat ke jantungnya. Dia sudah meninggal selama beberapa hari.

Mr. dan Mrs. Mikko yang diberitahu oleh warga mengenai penemuan mayat anak mereka langsung menuju ke Rumah Jagal itu. Dan setibanya di sana, Mrs. Mikko langsung menangis histeris dan berkali-kali jatuh pingsan saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa puterinya.

Kematian Shion membuat desas-desus tak baik dan rumor buruk kembali merebak. Mereka menganggap bahwa Shion Mikko telah dijadikan tumbal oleh pemuja setan, pasalnya mayat gadis malang itu diletakan di tanah—ditengah gambar besar sebuah simbol berbentuk pentagram yang digambar menggunakan ranting kayu.

"Ini seperti empat belas tahun lalu." Mrs. Smith yang dikenal sebagi tukang jahit keliling berbisik pada temannya, seorang perempuan tua berbadan kurus dengan pakaian berjumbai yang aneh.

"Maksudmu Mikoto?" Teman Mrs. Smith bergidik saat menyebutkan nama itu.

"Iya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Mikoto Uchiha, wanita gila yang membunuh puluhan gadis dan pelayannya untuk dijadikan tumbal iblis," dia berkata dengan suara parau yang rendah dan serak sehingga membuat temannya merasa tak nyaman.

"Menurutmu ... Mikoto yang membunuhnya?" si teman bertanya pada Mrs. Smith, dari nada suaranya dia terdengar ngeri. Matanya memandang perihatin pada jasad dingin gadis malang yang tengah dipeluk sang ibu.

Tsunade Namikaze tergopoh memasuki rumah saudaranya. Wajah perempuan paruh baya itu terlihat pucat pasi, sorot matanya menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tsunade mendapati Mr. dan Mrs. Haruno sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan dua anak mereka.

"Bibi Tsunade, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura heran melihat kelakuan Sang Bibi. Dia seperti hendak menyampaikan sebuah berita gawat.

"Tsunade, ada apa?" Mrs. Haruno bangun dari kursi lalu menghampiri adik iparnya, cemas.

"Shion Mikko ..."

"Shion?" Ayah dan Ibu Sakura saling berpandangan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Shion? apa dia sudah ditemukan?" tanya Mr. Haruno penuh harap. Walau Shion bukan anaknya, dia berharap gadis itu bisa ditemukan. Dia juga memiliki seorang anak perempuan, jadi dia mengerti perasaan Mr. Mikko.

Bibi Tsunade menggeleng. "Shion mati."

Mr. Haruno tersentak. Suara pekikan tertahan terdengar dari arah Sang Istri. Sementara Sakura dan Konohamaru hanya bisa saling berpandangan, kedua anak itu tertegun dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Orang-orang menemukan mayatnya di depan sebuah rumah jagal tak terpakai di dekat pasar," jelas Bibi Tsunade.

"Apa polisi sudah ada di sana?" Mr. Haruno segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil mantelnya.

"Iya. Mereka sudah mengumumkan bahwa kematian Shion karena pembunuhan." Alis Sakura berkerut dalam saat melihat Bibi Tsunade memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir yang berlebihan.

_Ada apa ini?_ pikirnya bingung.

"Ya Tuhan. Kasihan gadis itu," lirih Mrs. Haruno, nada suaranya terdengar tulus dan perihatin.

Tak lama kemudian, Mr. Haruno keluar dari kamar sambil mengenakan sebuah mantel cokelat besar yang biasa dia pakai untuk mengambil kayu di hutan.

"Aku akan ke sana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kizashi ..."

Mr. Haruno berhenti lalu menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan saudarinya. Tidak biasanya Tsunade memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecil. Dan Mr. Haruno langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kasus Shion, saat melihat ekspresi wajah Tsunade.

"Mereka menemukan mayat Shion di letakan di tengah sebuah gambar pentagram raksasa yang diukir di tanah."

Mrs. Haruno menarik napas keras mendengar informasi dari Bibi Tsunade, dengan segera dia menyambar dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Hal itu membuat Sakura kebingungan, dan firasatnya bertambah buruk ketika mendapati sorot ketakutan dari mata Sang Ayah saat menatapnya.

Kasus kegilaan Mikoto memang sudah lama berakhir, namun penduduk Circlewoods masih belum bisa melupakannya. Empat belas tahun yang lalu, anak-anak gadis dari Circlewoods satu-persatu diculik dan dibunuh untuk dijadikan tumbal iblis. Salah satu ciri khas Mikoto dalam penculikannya adalah, adanya sobekan kertas kecil yang bergambar simbol-simbola aneh (seperti pentagram, hexagram, eye horus, atau scarab beetle egyptian) di TKP awal penculikan para gadis malang itu. Dan kasus penculikan Shion Mikko, disertai pembunuhan yang dibumbui dengan jenis simbol setan seperti pentagram, membuat penduduk Circlewoods resah.

Mereka khawatir tragedy empat belas tahun lalu terjadi kembali. Para gadis remaja akan diculik dan dibunuh untuk pemujaan setan. Oleh karena itu para orang tua sepakat menjaga anak-anak gadisnya dengan ketat. Termasuk orang tua Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia kesal. Ayah, Ibu, dan Konohamaru, sudah pergi ke TKP pembunuhan Shion, rumah jagal tak terpakai yang ada di dekat pasar. Sementara dia dilarang keluar, Bibi Tsunade disuruh menemaninya di Rumah, karena-entah dalam rangka apa-keluarganya tiba-tiba menghawatirkan keselamatan Sakura. Padahal selama ini mereka percaya bahwa Sakura yang tomboy bisa menjaga diri, orang tuanya bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai kesukaan Sakura yang sering pergi ke hutan sendirian untuk berburu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku mengerti kasus Shion dan Ino membuat para orang tua jadi kebakaran jenggot soal anak gadis mereka. Tapi mereka tidak perlu sampai bertingkah seperti ... Seolah dunia akan kiamat!" Sakura mengoceh kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa penculikan Ino dan pembunuhan Shion malah berimbas terhadap kebebasannya.

Sementara itu ribuan meter dari kamar tempat Sakura mengomel sendirian. Sasuke Uchiha, tampak bergabung dengan keramaian yang terjadi di dekat pasar-yang menjadi TKP penemuan mayat Shion.

Mata gelapnya memancarkan sorot kesedihan saat melihat Ibu gadis malang itu menangis sambil memeluk jasad puterinya. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah sesaat muncul di hati Sasuke. Dia sadar, perbuatannya sudah membuat seorang Ibu kehilangan anak gadisnya. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Hati kecilnya mengasihani dan iba pada para gadis malang yang dia culik dan dia eksekusi. Tiap malam dia selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang sama, suara isakan gadis-gadis itu saat dia menahan mereka di penjara bawah tanah The Castle. Dan juga suara ratapan mereka sesaat sebelum upacara eksekusi berlangsung, selalu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Semua ini antara mengorbankan dan dikorbankan. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adikmu dan mempertahankan garis keturunan Uchiha. Kau harus tetap hidup, agar kau bisa melakukan apa yang sudah Ibu lakukan untuk mempertahankan keluarga kita."

Nasihat terakhir dari mendiang Ibunya—sebelum dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, selalu diingat oleh Sasuke. Dia berpikir nasihat itu menguatkan hatinya untuk bersikap tega terhadap para gadis remaja yang menjadi korbannya.

Ketika beberapa perempuan menyebalkan yang ada di TKP pembunuhan Shion, mulai bergosip tentang kasus empat belas tahun yang lalu—yang melibatkan Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke buru-buru pergi dari sana. Dia tidak tahan mendengar orang-orang Circlewoods yang jahat masih menggunjingkan mendiang Ibunya. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar perkataan-perkataan jelek mereka tentang Mikoto. Kalau dia tetap berada di sana, Sasuke takut akan lepas kendali dan menyerang perempuan-perempuan gila tukang gunjing itu. Apalagi di sana ada banyak polisi.

Tapi ... Tidak ada seorang anakpun di dunia ini, yang tidak akan marah dan sedih mendengar orang tuanya dijelek-jelekan dan dihina. Terlepas dari orang tua itu sudah meninggalkan anaknya sejak masih kecil, dan mewariskan banyak masalah yang sulit untuk diselesaikan. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya mantan orang tua?

Saat berjalan keluar meninggalkan halaman Rumah jagal yang menjadi tempat TKP, Sasuke berpapasan dengan sebuah keluarga. Seorang lelaki tegap berambut perak, yang memiliki raut wajah dan aura kebapakan, mengenakan mantel cokelat dan celana abu-abu, menggandeng seorang wanita berambut pirang gelap yang seumuran dengan Ibu dari Shion. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan motif bordir cantik berwarna cokelat pada ujung kedua lengan baju dan roknya. Rambut gelapnya disanggul rapi.

"Ya Tuhan!" Dia menjerit perihatin sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Ibu Shion yang histeris, kemudian pingsan sambil memeluk jasad anaknya.

Mereka teman dari keluarga gadis itu, pikirnya. Namun dahi Sasuke berkerut dalam saat berpapasan dengan seorang bocah lelaki kecil berusia sembilan tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke dengan seksama, alis kecilnya bertaut. Dia seperti sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Sementara Sasuke merasa familliar dengan anak kecil itu. Dia pikir mereka pernah bertemu, atau dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?

Tak mau ambil pusing akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menjauhi keramaian itu.

"Diakan ..." Konohamaru bergumam pelan, "—orang yang membuat Kiba sakit?"

Sakura sedang duduk melamun di depan pintu rumahnya, sambil mendengarkan nasihat dari Bibi Tsunade—yang entah kenapa hari itu membuatnya merasa bosan. Bibi Tsunade menguliahi Sakura, tentang bagaimana menjadi perempuan yang mandiri, sambil membuat sedikit adonan roti untuk dipanggang dan di makan berdua dengan Sakura. Dia telah menyelesaikan sulamannya tadi. Sementara Sakura hanya menjawab malas-malasan nasihat Bibi Tsunade dengan kata 'iya'.

Saat sedang asik mendengar 'kuliah' dari Bibi Tsunade, tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertumbuk pada seorang lelaki berambut gelap yang mengenakan mantel gelap dan celana kain berwarna cokelat yang berjalan di depan rumahnya. Sakura mengerutkan kening, dia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki itu—dia pikir pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Tapi dimana? Pikir Sakura mengabaikan nasihat Bibi Tsunade. Dia berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, lalu dia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut gelap itu adalah laki-laki asing di malam festival yang sudah membuat Kiba kerasukan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dan seolah menyadari bahwa Sakura memperhatikannya, lelaki itu berhenti, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Mata gelap misterius laki-laki itu bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau Sakura, hingga membuat Sakura terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Laki-laki itu mengamati Sakura selama beberapa menit, kemudian dia berbalik dan pergi.

"Dia ..." Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tertàrik untuk mengikuti laki-laki asing berbahaya itu. Dengan buru-buru dia melompat bangun dari duduknya, berlari ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil kantong busur dan panahnya, lalu keluar.

"Sakura! Sakura, kamu mau kemana?!" Teriak Bibi Tsunade panik melihat keponakannya yang tiba-tiba kabur.

"Saya hanya pergi sebentar Bi!" Jawab Sakura sembari berlari menjauh.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura, diluar berbahaya! SAKURA!"

Namun Sakura tidak mengindahkan peringatan Bibi Tsunade, dia terus berlari mengikuti lelaki asing berbahaya, yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura berlari kecil dan mengendap-endap mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam hutan. Sesekali dia bersembunyi di belakang semak atau pepohonan, ketika Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat sesuatu—sepertinya pemuda tampan itu menyadari kalau dia sedang diikuti.

Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya saat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya karena tidak menemukan orang yang menguntitnya. Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu karena tidak sempat mengganti gaun hijau muda panjangnya dengan pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berburu. Sakura mengalami sedikit kesulitan berjalan melewati semak-semak dan akar pepohonan rimbun yang besar, menggunakan gaun panjangnya.

"Sial," Sakura menggerutu pelan ketika bagian bawah belakang gaunnya tersangkut pada sebuah rimbunan semak berduri, hal itu memperlambatnya, Sakura mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke makin menjauh lalu menghilang diantara pepohonan dan semak belukar. "Seharusnya tadi aku mengganti dulu pakaianku!" Ketusnya sembari menarik paksa bagian bawah gaunnya yang tersangkut hingga sobek.

Begitu gaunnya sudah tidak tersangkut lagi, Sakura mendongak, dia lalu mendesah kecewa saat tidak melihat kemana Sasuke pergi. "Dia pergi kemana?" Gumamnya sembari melangkah maju, melongokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat jejak kemana Sasuke pergi, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sial!" Makinya kemudian menunduk. Sakura meringis saat melihat sobekan pada bagian belakang gaunnya. "Ibu bisa membunuhku," katanya mengingat gaun yang dipakainya sekarang adalah gaun yang dijahitkan oleh sang Ibu.

"Aku akan meminta Bibi Tsunade untuk menjahit ..."

_Dhuak!_

Sebuah pukulan keras pada bagian belakang kepalanya membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Dia pingsan—tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke terdiam. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya berdiri tegak dan menatap kosong pada sosok gadis muda berambut merah muda yang jatuh pingsan karena perbuatannya—dia menghantam tengkuk gadis itu dengan keras menggunakan tinjunya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut dalam. Gadis yang pingsan ini tampak familiar baginya—seperti halnya anak laki-laki kecil di TKP rumah jagal tadi. Dia merasa mengenal mereka berdua.

_Mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat,_ pikir Sasuke skeptis. _Tapi dimana?_

Beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran menghantam Sasuke. Dia ingat tentang gadis berambut merah muda yang diam-diam mengikutinya ini, dan juga bocah laki-laki di TKP. Gadis yang pingsan ini adalah 'gadis penjual roti' di malam festival. Teman dari pemuda cenayang bodoh yang telah dia buat tak sadarkan diri. Sementara anak kecil itu adalah adik laki-laki dari gadis penjual roti ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat, bibir atasnya berkerut, ekspresinya tampak serius seperti sedang mencoba mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia mengambil dan mengeluarkan suatu benda dari balik saku mantelnya, sebuah belati pendek tajam dengan ukiran seperti sesuatu berbentuk mata pada bagian gagangnya.

Dia berjongkok, tangannya yang memegang belati diangkatnya tinggi untuk dihujamkan pada leher Sakura. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa Sakura adalah orang jahat, berbahaya—yang ingin mencelakainya dan Hinata, dia diam-diam mengikutinya ke hutan, membawa senjata berupa busur dan anak panah.

Dan ketika Sasuke hendak menusukan belati itu ke leher Sakura, sebuah suara tanpa wujud menggema di telinganya.

"Sasuke Sayang ..." Sasuke mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Ibunya. Dia kembali mengalami delusi. Satu sosok wanita cantik berambut dan bermata gelap—hampir bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah Sasuke dewasa versy perempuan—berjalan keluar diantara rimbunan semak. Dia. Mikoto memakai gaun hitam berenda yang panjang, kaus tangan, serta sebuah topi bulat besar yang biasa dipakai oleh para puteri kerajaan.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, sebuah senyuman manis yang ganjil tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

"Ibu?" Sasuke mendongak. Ekspresinya berubah kosong.

"Sebelum kau membunuhnya, kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya dulu? Siapa tahu dia orang yang kita cari?" Suara Mikoto mengalun lembut bagai dentingan lonceng dari surga.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Mungkin gadis ini yang diinginkan Iblis." Bayangan Mikoto, yang nyata dalam pikiran Sasuke, ikut berjongkok di samping tubuh Sakura. Tangan dinginnya membelai lembut wajah cantik gadis remaja yang sedang pingsan itu. "Sasuke Sayang, Ibu punya firasat kalau gadis ini bisa membebaskanmu dan Hinata dari kutukan. Jangan bunuh dia sekarang. Eksekusi dia di altar pengorbanan!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat bingung. "Maksud Ibu, gadis ini keturunan dari seorang penyihir Salem dan salah satu pemuja setia iblis?"

"Iya! Iya! Itulah yang Ibu rasakan!" Suara delusi Mikoto berubah mengerikan, melengking tinggi seperti seorang anak kecil manja yang mendapat banyak permen di malam Hallowen.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menahannya." Kata Sasuke pelan. Saat dia mendongak, Ibunya sudah tidak ada. Yeah, karena memang sejak awal Mikoto memang tidak ada. Sasuke hanya berbicara dengan bayangan Sang Ibu dalam pikirannya.

Memasukan kembali belatinya ke dalam saku mantel, Sasuke lalu bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura bersamanya.

Mungkin ada benarnya aku membiarkan gadis ini hidup. Si pirang manja yang aku culik di malam festival itu, seharusnya akan dieksekusi di Altar pengorbanan malam ini. Dia bisa menjadi pengganti untuk korban berikutnya.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju The Castle.

Hinata yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela The Castle sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya, terkejut saat melihat Sang Kakak pulang sambil menggendong sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda di lengannya yang kuat.

Ini bukan bulan dan tanggalnya untuk upacara di altar pengorbanan. Dan kakaknya tidak suka berburu gadis, sebelum gadis korban yang diculik sebelumnya mati. Seingat Hinata, gadis pirang korban penculikan Sasuke sebelumnya belum mati. Dia masih dirantai di penjara bawah tanah The Castle, tadi pagi Hinata yang mengantarkan sarapan gadis itu—yang disambut dengan rintihan permohonan yang membuat Hinata tak tega.

Gadis pirang, yang mengaku bernama Ino itu, menangis dan memohon pada Hinata untuk melepaskannya. Tapi Hinata tidak berani melakukannya, dia takut Sasuke marah.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam The Castle, Hinata buru-buru turun dari kamarnya, dia berlari ke ruang tamu untuk menyambut Kakaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengenali gadis yang digendong Sasuke. Rambut merah muda, kulit putih, busur dan anak panah, yah ... Kecuali gaunnya ...

"Sakura!" Hinata memekik tertahan di bawah tangga.

Sasuke menoleh. Dia menatap adiknya datar. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab. Dia takut Sasuke murka kalau tahu bahwa dia pernah berbicara dengan orang dari Circlewoods, karena dia tahu bahwa Sasuke beranggapan semua orang yang berasal dari kota kecil itu adalah orang jahat.

Kediaman Hinata diartikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban iya. Dia menganggap Hinata mengenal gadis dalam gendongannya ini.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti," katanya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hinata. Dia lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor—menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk memenjarakan gadis ini.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat tubuh gadis dalam gendongannya bergerak pelan, dengan mata terpejam dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan sedih.

"Bibi ..."

"Sakura ..." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Untuk sesaat dia memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang bawah tanah The Castle.

"SAKURA HILANG!"

"Maafkan aku Kizashi. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik," sesal Tsunade Namikaze sambil mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

Hari sudah larut malam. Sakura yang tadi pagi kabur-entah karena apa, keluarganya tidak tahu-sampai sekarang belum pulang. Mr. dan Mrs. Haruno panik. Kematian Shion, dan hilangnya Ino, membuat mereka sangat khawatir.

Mrs. Haruno menangis sesengukan di kursi goyang sudut ruangan, dengan Konohamaru yang mencoba menenangkan. Bibi Tsunade tampak tertunduk lesu di sofa depan televisi. Sementara Mr. Haruno berjalan mondar-mandir tak sabar di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini, Tsunade?!" Bentak Mr. Haruno. "Ya Tuhan, Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang anak itu pikirkan sampai dia kabur begitu!"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Kizashi. Dia tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke kamar, mengambil busur dan anak panahnya lalu berlari keluar ... Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia kejar," jelas Bibi Tsunade.

Ayah Sakura dan Bibi Tsunade menoleh saat mendengar suara sedu-sedan pilu Mrs. Haruno.

Kizashi Haruno terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu mendesah putus ada, mengambil mantel dan topinya yang dia gantung di dekat pint, Mr. Haruno kemudian membuka pintu rumah, dia hendak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mrs. Haruno parau saat melihat suaminya yang hendak pergi.

"Aku akan ke Balai Kota, mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk membantu kita mencari Sakura. Semoga saja dia tidak diculik oleh penculik Ino ataupun pembunuh Shion." Mr. Haruno harap-harap cemas.

"Tsunade. Jaga mereka."

"Baiklah. Tolong temukan Sakura."

"Hmm."

Sakura terbangun dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Dia merasa kepalanya sakit, kedua tangannya terangkat ngilu, dan kedua kakinya seperti ditarik dan diikat menggunakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lihat ketika membuka mata adalah cahaya api dari sebuah obor tiki menyala, menerangi ruangan gelap lembab berjeruji yang berbau aneh dan minim pencahayaan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Untuk beberapa saat dia tampak bingung dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu matanya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa ... Dia berada di penjara. kedua tangan dirantai menggunakan rantai besi yang direkatkan kuat di dinding belakang tempat Sakura bersandar.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Kata Sakura panik sembari berusaha melepaskan borgol rantai yang melekat di tangannya, namun dia tidak bisa, hal itu hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit. "Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut nan parau dari seorang gadis, mengagetkan Sakura. Dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Ino Yamanaka ada di sana. Keadaan gadis itu sama seperti Sakura, tangan dan kakinya terborgol oleh rantai besar yang direkatkan di dinding belakang mereka.

"I-Ino?" Sakura ternganga, sorot matanya menyiratkan keprihatinan melihat kondisi Ino yang ... Bukan seperti Ino Yamanaka yang biasanya. Sakura mengenali gaun yang dikenakan Ino sebagai pakaian yang dia pakai dimalam festival lalu, namun sekarang gaun biru mahal itu tampak seperti pakaian gelandangan, kusam dan berbau apek. Rambut Ino yang biasa disanggul rapi, kini berantakan, dan wajahnya pun tampak kotor.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Ino pelan. Dia mengerjap menatap Sakura.

"Kau Ino Yamanaka, puteri tunggal pemilik hotel King."

Ino mendengus mendengar penjelasan Sakura mengenai identitasnya.

"Kau juga dari Circlewoods?" Tebak Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino diam. Sesaat kemudian dia menjawab, "Karena kebodohanku," katanya pahit. "Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai orang asing."

Sakura mendesah. Enggan mendesak Ino untuk mengungkap lebih banyak, karena pasti Ino sudah mengalami suatu hal yang begitu buruk, sampai keperibadian Ino yang biasanya angkuh dan banyak bicara, kini berubah lembut dan ... Yah ... Gadis Yamanaka itu tampak terguncang.

"Kau sediri, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Ino balik bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ingatannya melayang pada sosok pemuda asing di malam festival yang membuat Kiba kesurupan. Tadi pagi, dia melihat pemuda itu dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan kemudian ... Dia tidak ingat apapun lagi karena semua menjadi samar dan gelap saat dia pingsan.

"Hei ..."

"Sama sepertimu," Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, "aku berada di sini juga karena kebodohanku."

Ino terkekeh sedih. "Kita para gadis memang selalu menjadi bodoh jika berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan ..."

"Hmmm." Sakura bergumam, membiarkan Ino berpikir bahwa Sakura berada disini karena jatuh cinta pada ketampanan si penculik.

"Oh ya, maaf jika aku menanyakan hal ini. Kau mengenalku tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno. Tapi panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Haruno? Toko Roti Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya saat mendengar gadis kaya seperti Ino tahu tentang toko roti kecil milik keluarganya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak takut pada keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Dia tahu dia harus tetap berpikiran jernih agar bisa lolos dari tempat ini. Sakura curiga, lelaki tampan berambut gelap yang waktu itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sasuke, adalah penculik dan pembunuh Shion.

Dia ingin bertanya pada Ino, apakah Shion juga dikurung di tempat ini sebelum dibunuh? Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut Ino histeris. Lagipula, kelihatannya teman pertama Ino di sel ini adalah Sakura—tidak ada tanda-tanda dua gadis dirantai pada saat bersamaan di tempat ini.

Sakura mengamati perbedaan borgol rantai yang dipakai Ino dengan yang dia pakai, satu masih agak baru, tampak jarang dipakai dan yang satu lagi sudah berkarat.

_Itu berarti si penculik tidak berencana menculik dan membunuhku, dia melakukan ini karena aku diam-diam mengikutinya._

Sakura sedang terkantuk-kantuk ketika dia mendengar suara tangisan Ino dan permohonan pilunya. Dia terbangun lalu menoleh, matanya membelalak melihat Sasuke, yang tampak seperti seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa dalam balutan jubah hitam panjangnya.

Dia melepaskan borgol tangan dan kaki Ino, lalu menjambak dan menyeret gadis itu kasar menuju pintu keluar penjara.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU?! LEPASKAN DIA!" Teriak Sakura merasa begitu berani karena kasihan dan marah melihat Ino diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon, air matanya berlinang. "Sakura tolong ..." Pintanya, walau tahu bahwa teman barunya itu tidak akan bisa menolong.

"HEI! LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!" Maki Sakura murka.

Laki-laki itu berhenti menyeret Ino. Tangan Sasuke masih berada di rambut Ino, dia menoleh menatap Sakura datar.

Sekelebat perasaan asing menyusup di hati Sasuke saat mata gelapnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau Sakura yang marah. Dia menatap Sakura bingung.

"LEPASKAN DIA PENCULIK HINA!" Bentakan Sakura membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunan.

Tak menjawab, dia kemudian kembali menyeret Ino pergi dari penjara bawah tanah itu.

"Sakura. Tolooong ..." Tangisan terakhir Ino terdengar sebelum dia keluar dari pintu penjara untuk dieksekusi.

"Ino ..."

Mr. Haruno mendesah sedih. Sudah berjam-jam dia dan para lelaki dari Circlewoods mencari keberadaan Sakura di seluruh penjuru kota, namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti halnya Ino dan Shion (sebelum meninggal), puteri sulung keluarga Haruno itu hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Mereka mencari Sakura dari malam hingga subuh. Mr. Haruno mulai putus asa. Dia berdiri di perbatasan kota sambil menunduk sedih.

Kepalanya hampir meledak saat memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan putriku? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan ... Semoga dia tidak berakhir seperti Shion.

Mr. Haruno berbalik saat merasakan tepukan pada punggungnya. Mr. Mikko menatapnya perihatin. Sebagai seorang Ayah yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya, dia mengerti perasaan Mr. Haruno.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sakura baik-baik saja dan ... Tidak berakhir seperti anakku," katanya pahit.

Mr. Haruno mengangguk lesu.


End file.
